The Force Of Time Force
by jaselover15
Summary: WesJen. There's nothing really bad that happens, I just rated it pg just to be safe. r&r please?
1. Coming Home

''THE FORCES OF TIME FORCE''

_by: Nicole_

_AN: my 1st prtf fic. please b kind when u review. i wrote this in 2002 after i saw the time forece finally. i really hope u like it. it may take me a day or two 2 ad chs 23. my computer keeps freezin._

__

The last time we saw Wes & Jen was in the year 2001. Now it is 2002. Lets see how they're doing.

Jen had to go back to her time, the year 3000. She had to protect her time. Jen loved Wes very much, therefore she feared he would get hurt on the job. Wes didn't want his one true love to leave. Jen still loves Wes just as much to this day.

NOW TO PRESENT DAY IN THE YR. 2002

Over the year Wes became leader of the Silver Gardians along with his co-leader, Eric. He missed Jen a lot and it was hard to get a connection over the veiwscreen. Wes remembers the day Jen gave her engagment ring back to Alex in the future. She came back that day to help Wes fight Ransik.

Wes was sitting on the beach watching the sun set when the sky went bright & a ship appeared in the sky. "Jen?" wondered Wes.

Could it be her? The ship landed & out walked a filmilar face. It was her.

"Jen! How did you get here?" Wes hugged her.

"I had to see you again.," Jen said.

They talked the rest of the night.

"I lasted a year without you and I hated it.," Jen cried.

"I missed you so much. Do you know how much I love you?" Wes asked Jen.

"I love you more," Jen teased. "So what have you been doing?" she asked.

"I became leader of the Silver Gardians with Eric but mostly I've been missing you.," he told her. "I knew I would see you again, Jen."

"I guess I can choose my destiny too.," she smiled at him.

"I want to ask you something, Jen."

"Sure, anything for you, Wes."

"Will you marry me Jen?" Wes asked her.

"Yes, yes, yes I will!" Jen cried happily.

They pulled a blanket over their shoulders & fell asleep peacefully.

The next morning the two lovers woke with a shock. They were being attacked. "Ready?" Wes asked Jen.

She nodded. They both jumped into fighting stance & yelled, "Time for time force!"

Wes & Jen morphed into the red & pink time force rangers. They started battling the cyclobots. Jen started to get weak & she didn't know why. She started to collapse on the beach when Wes rushed over to her.

"Jen, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly. The cyclobots started retreating before Wes could get to them.

"I...I don't know.," the words mannaged to escape her lips before she passed out in Wes' arms.

Wes picked Jen up carefully & took her to his car. He set her down tenderly on the backseat while he checked her over. Nothing seemed to be wrong with Jen but Wes decided to get her help just in case it was something internal. He didn't want to think of those possibilities. He quickly grabed his car phone & dialed Eric.

"Captian Myers speaking."

"Eric, this is Wes. Get to the beach & meet me at my car fast. Something's wrong with Jen."

"Jen's back?"

"There's no time just get here." Wes quickly hung up his phone & hurried back to his fiancee.

"Just hold on, Jen. Just hold on a little longer.," Wes talked to her in a soothing voice.


	2. Finding Out

Eric was there 5 minutes later & found Wes holding Jen in his lap on the backseat. "What happened? Is she breathing?" Eric asked.

"She's breathing but I don't know what's wrong.," Wes told him panicked.

"What were you guys doing when it happened?"

"She came back lastnight &-& this morning we got attacked by cyclobots so we morphed."

"Did she hit her head on anything when she passed out?" Eric asked Wes.

"No, I caught her before she could. What's wrong with her? I don't wanna lose her. I asked her to marry me.," Wes feared he would lose his fiancee.

"Lets get her to the clock tower first then we'll figure out what's wrong.," Eric told his friend.

The co-leader of the Silver Gardians drove the couple to the clock tower so they'd be safe. Wes was in the backseat looking at his unconcious fiancee, Jen, fearing she wouldn't wake up, wishing she'd be ok. The two friends got Jen safely to her bed next to Wes'. Wes was holding her hand the whole time Eric ran the scanner over her to rule out internal complications.

While holding her hand Wes whispered in her ear, "Hold on Jen. Don't leave me again." He repeated it over & over & all they could do was wait.

"Well, there seems to be no internal complications but I don't know when she'll come out of it. Is there any way you can contact Trip?," Eric asked his sad friend.

Wes quickly pulled out the veiwscreen from his pocket, still keeping a protective eye on his fiancee.

"Trip, there's something's wrong with Jen."

"Wes, what's wrong with Jen?" Wes' Xybrian friend asked.

"S-she came back last n-night to see me & this morning we battled cyclobots & then she passed o-out.," his friend struggled.

"That's been happening evey time she's in the time ship since we came back here. It might be from not having memory adaptation."

"So it's my fault?" Wes asked so quietly they barely heard him.

"No, Wes it's not you. We don't know what it is."

It was late & the three team members were researching until they decided to call it a night. Wes fell asleep at Jen's bedside in a chair. He laid his head on his left arm. Jen started thrashing around & Wes woke suddenly.

"WES!" Jen cried & sat up abruptly.

"Jen, it's ok, I'm right here, calm down.," Wes hugged her tightly trying to calm her but not to startle her. "I'm glad you're ok, I was so worried."

"I had an awful nightmare that y-you w-were k-killed by Alex & I couldn't h-help y-you.," Jen burst out into tears sobbing on Wes' shoulder.

"He didn't Jen. I would never leave you. You don't deserve that pain...," his voice trailed off. "I do though."

"What do you mean honey?"

"I-if I wouldn't have f-fallen for y-you & begged you to stay with me here you wouldn't pass out every time you time travel.," her lover explaind.

2 weeks later Wes & Jen were sleeping soundly, one early morning, when ll of a sudden Wes heard Jen dash for the bathroom. Wes got up to see if his love was ok. "Jen, hon, are you ok?" he asked.

"C-come in...," Jen choked.

Wes walked in only to find her sobbing on the floor. He led her over to the bench in the next room to talk. He kept a protective arm around her waist to keep her steady.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I don't know. It's been happening ever since _we spent_ the night _together_...," Jen explained.

"Have you felt dizzy?" Wes asked.

"Sometimes."

LATER THAT DAY

"Wes, Jen, I think I found something.," Trip told the couple over the veiwscreen. "Jen, have you been dizzy?" Trip asked. Wes knew her answer.

"Sometimes.," Jen answered quietly.

"Well, that could be a mixture of not having memory adaptation & whatever happened with you guys the other night on the beach.," Trip told her.

"Y-you told Trip what we did?" Jen asked Wes hurt.

"I'm sorry I had to. He had to figure out what's wrong. I was worried. So, it is my fault isn't it?" Wes asked.

"No, no, honey. I wanted to spend the night with you.," Jen said. "It's not your fault. Don't ever think like that."

"So what's the problem?" Wes asked cautiously.

"Well, it seems Jen is pregnant.," Trip announced.

"What!" the couple said in unison.

"Are you s-sure?" Jen stammered.

"Positive.," Trip said.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be a father.," Wes said amazed.

Later that night Wes found Jen crying on the clock tower roof.

"Honey, are you ok?" Wes asked.

Jen turned away so Wes couldn't see her tears but he did.

"Why are you crying? You can tell me anything.," Wes said as he sat down next to her.

"How am I gonna fight & what about your job at the gardians?" Jen asked.

"Don't worry about it. We'll figure it out. Eric will fill in for me.," Wes assured her.

"Wes, do you want this baby?" Jen asked hesitating a little.

"Definatly. But it's your choice. You're the one that has to carry it.," Wes answered. "Hey, maybe we'll have another little ranger on our hands.," He joked.

Wes gently pulled Jen into his arms & rubbed her back.

"I'm scared.," she murmered.

"Shh. Don't be scared. Everything is going to be fine.," Wes relaxed her.

When Jen fell asleep, Wes picked her up & took her to bed. He gently pulled the covers over her, then slipped in next to her. Wes fell asleep with the girl of his dreams in his heart & in his arms.


	3. A New Faimly

_AN: i kno the baby's name may sound weird but i liked it. i cose it coz i luv justin timberlake & wesley collins._

THREE MONTHS LATER

When Jen was three & half months along the couple had their wedding. It was a small ceromony held at the beach where Wes first met Jen. After, the newlyweds had their first dance under the moonlight. Their wedding song was _"I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You"_. Wes & Jen also danced to Savage Garden's _"Truly, Madly, Deeply"_.

5 MONTHS LATER

5 months later Jen & Wes were walking through Silver Hills Park one Spring afternoon. They embraced each other for a hug. Wes leaned in for a kiss which slowly grew deeper with passion. They continued walking slowly coming to a stop under a shady tree so Jen could rest. Wes sat behind Jen rubbing her shoulders. They dozed off. Then all off a sudden Jen screamed out in pain. Wes woke only to see his wife double over in extreame pain.

"Jen, what's wrong!" Wes asked worriedly.

I-ow-I-I don't k-know.," she studdered through the pain.

Wes moved his hand to her stomach. It was as hard as a rock.

"I think you might be in labor.," he told Jen. "Eric, Jen's in labor.," Wes called over his communicator.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes tops.," Eric told his worried friend.

5 minutes later Eric pulled up & helped Wes get Jen in the backseat of the SUV. Wes hopped in next to her & laid Jen's head on his lap. She grabbed his hand hard & squeezed.

"Just breath sweetie. Just breath.," Wes conforted her as he stroked her hair.

"I-I can't be, I'm only 8 months pregnant.," Jen cried in panic.

"Shh. It's ok."

AT THE HOSPITAL

"Wes, I-I can't do this. It's too early.," Jen panted.

"No, Jen, you can do it. It's fine. I believe in you. Just once more.," Wes encoureged her.

After 36 hours of labor, Wes & Jen had a beautiful 6 pound baby.

"What do you want to name him?" Wes asked a very tired Jen.

"How about...Justin Wesley Collins.," Jen stated.

"Perfect.," the two proud new parents said together.

THE END


End file.
